Farming
Farming is a gathering skill used to grow seeds into materials used for crafting skills, such as Breeding fodder and Alchemy and Cooking ingredients. Farming requires a bit of preparation. At a minimum, to begin farming you will require an Island Deed, a Rake, and some seeds. You may also want a Watering Can and more FIle:Soil.pngSoil. Your island will start with three plots of soil, though you can craft or buy more. To grow a crop, you must first equip your Rake and rake a plot of soil, then equip a seed and plant it in a raked plot of soil. Optionally, while the crop is growing, you may equip a Watering Can and water it, speeding its growth by one minute and giving you 1 exp per action. Once the crop is fully grown, you can harvest it to receive its product and Farming experience. Once fully grown a crop will wilt if not harvested for a week of real time. A wilted crop can be reset to the beginning of its growth by watering it with a Watering Can. Most seeds can be bought from farmer NPCs or received as a drop from Monsters, although some specialty seeds are only available from Presents or during special events. Seeds offer different amounts of experience and have different growth times, with higher-level seeds generally offering higher exp for harvesting and taking longer to grow. Some farming products, such as Hay and Flannel, are often valued much higher on the player market than the cost of their seeds, making Farming them very profitable. Soils You can craft your soil with filled vials of water giving Carpentry experience. * 35 Small Vial Of Water 52.5 exp each * 25 Medium Vial Of Water 50 exp each * 15 Large Vial Of Water 37.5 exp each * 15 Superior Vial Of Water 52.5 exp each Craft empty vials by smelting Sand at the Furnace then fill those at a town Water Well . Also see the Alchemy skill page. You craft soils on your island. Make sure that your filled vials are in your chest before clicking the House-icon in the top-right corner. Choose "Open build menu" and then click on the label named "Objects" and you should see one or more items named "Soil" visible as well with a "Make" button. All things made with Carpentry will appear in your chest afterwards. After you "Make" one or more soils, choose "Place" to put them on your island. You can place soil on any free spot on your island (except on sand) by clicking a location but make sure that you put them so you can walk to each of them. A good layout would be 2 wide and however long you want it. Build your Ship and visit Falgore Weams island for an example layout. Modified version of Falgore Weams farm. One less soil but with a more open design to exit when you are out of seeds. Watering Cans Crops will wither if they haven't been harvested within a week in real time from when they were planted. You need to use a watering can to revive those wilted crops. Each watering can holds a set number of water units. You can refill it at a well located in a town. A watering can also needs a required farming level to use and gives one exp per use. You can use the watering can on a growing crop to reduce 1 minute from its grow time. This is especially useful if you want to harvest some crops right before a 2x experience event ends. * Bronze Watering Can = 10 water units (level 1 farming) * Iron Watering Can = 15 water units (level 20 farming) * Steel Watering Can = 20 water units (level 40 farming) * Azurite Watering Can = 25 water units (level 50 farming) * Gilded Watering Can = 30 water units (level 55 farming) * Multi-tool = 30 water units (no level needed to use) Farming Queue The Farming Queue (a /mods feature) is an additional option you can use to load actions into a list and then execute that list. Enable it by typing /mods into the chat, selecting Farming Improvements from the list (last item) and Load Selected. Actions include: * Raking * Planting * Harvesting * Watering You must Rake before planting, Plant (and wait for it to mature) before Harvesting and Harvest before plants wilt (takes one week in real time). You can water plants any time after seeding to reduce growing time by one minute which also gives you one Farming exp per watering. Therefore, the queue can only be pre-loaded with a single action list until that action list is complete. There is a bit of a work around though using Method 3. There are three modes to the Farming Queue, four Options for setting it up and three Methods for using it. Queue Modes * Active - executing action list or empty * Queuing - load action list by clicking soil * Paused - stops execution of action list even if no list exists. May cause your character to be unable to move if option 3 is selected. To load an action list into the queue, press 'ctrl' key then click each soil in the order you want that action to occur. Pressing 'spacebar' returns the queue to Active and begins executing the action list. Pressing 'spacebar' also pauses an Active queue while pressing 'ctrl' when queuing goes to 'paused' mode. Queue Options There are four options available for the queue. #2, 3 and 4 have check boxes to select: # Hide/Show queued window - minimizes/restores the queue window if you don't want to see it # Meet requirements to queue action.. When checked, soil must be raked to queue planting, planted to queue harvesting or watering and harvested to queue raking. I suggest you keep it checked as it is possible, when unchecked, to queue a harvesting after planting while you are still in the process of planting using Method #3. # Stop movement while queuing. When checked, your character will remain in one spot while you click each soil. If your farm is extremely large and you are unable to see the soils to click on them, being able to move while you select each soil may be necessary while loading your action list. # Save queue when leaving island - DISABLED Queue Methods User coolebeans has made a YouTube video showing the various queue methods that can be seen here. # Single item action list. With two rows of soil and a path between, equip rake and press 'ctrl' to enable Queuing then click each soil down one row to the end and the other row back up to your starting position. If your path includes turning a corner up to a chest, click all left-hand soils to the chest and all right-hand soils back to start. Press 'spacebar' to begin raking until completion. Now load and equip your seeds then press 'ctrl' to enable Queuing (you don't need the rake for this part). This time click each pair of soils across from each other from the beginning to your chest. Press 'spacebar' to begin planting all the seeds up to the chest. When complete, begin raking process for the next section. Reload with more seeds and repeat for that set of soils. Put a chest where you run out of a full inventory of seeds. You could rake your entire farm in one queue,if you can see it all, then seed per inventory load chest to chest. To harvest, press 'ctrl' to enable Queuing then click each pair of plants across from each other from the beginning to your chest to load the queue. Press 'spacebar' to begin harvesting all the plants up to the chest. Deposit in chest, queue 'rake action list' back to beginning then queue 'plant action list' back to chest again. It does mean walking the path twice in a cycle but once each list of items is queued, you can just let it go until finished. # Double item action list. With Queue in 'Active' mode having two rows of soil and a path between, equip rake and seed then step between first two soils. Use 'wasd' or arrow keys to select opposite soils. Both will be queued for raking. As your guy/gal is raking press the same keys again until both 'seed' actions are queued. Then click on next soil. This saves the extra walking required for the first method. Use method 3 to harvest and replant or method 1 if just harvesting. # The whole enchilada. This method is for a continuous farm. Use method 2 to rake and plant. When plants are ready to harvest, equip only a rake and full seeds with two empty inventory slots. Press and hold 'wasd' or arrow key on one soil until 'Plant seed' shows in queue list. When first Harvest item is gone, press and hold 'wasd' or arrow key on opposite soil plot until 'Plant seed' shows in queue list. Click next soil which loads next Harvest. When your guy/gal moves, repeat 'wasd' or arrow key on the soil just harvested. If the queue pauses due to a 'full inventory', press spacebar to unpause the queue. The more you do this, the fewer pauses you will cause. Profits Starting farmers might want to farm fodder to sell to breeders. In higher levels, farming is useful to cut down cost on Spell Crafting as well as getting materials for alchemy and Kettle cooking. * Hay (level 5 farming): Used as fodder for some pets and along with wheat, it's also a required material to craft Breeding Nests. * Wheat (level 7 farming): Big profit maker, breeders buy lots of fodder for their donkeys, which is the main pet to level breeding. * Old Leaves (level 30 farming): Used to make small potion of jewelry (The largest available size) * Angel Cotton (level 40 farming): Can be crafted into Angel Feather for use in potions and arrows * Aconitum (level 65 farming): Used as fodder for pets * Flannel (level 66 farming): Fabric used to craft wave-based spells. * Jute (level 85 farming): Fabric used to craft blast-based spells. * Silk (level 95 farming): Fabric used to craft high-tier spells, including God Spells like Zeus Rage among others. Farming table Specialty Seeds Bushes There are bushes around the world where you can gather berries if you have the requisite farming level. Be aware that bushes have thorns and cause you damage as you gather and you could die to that damage. Category:Skills